


a not so lonely christmas

by redrioting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Christmas Eve, Oh My God, Sprites, Witches, kageyama is kageyama, necromancer!kageyama, nishinoya is chill, this fic is a mes, witch!yachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: 15 plans to befriend one necromancer, Kageyama Tobio, have all failed, but the 16th one is bound to work





	

**Author's Note:**

> my gift for @ killua on tumblr as their secret santa ^o^ i hope you enjoy this mess of writing!!  
> (this also turned out super hella freaking long, jesus why)

After the fifteenth plan, Hitoka may have started regretting being friends with a fire sprite, maybe even more so after the same fire sprite grew more curious about the local necromancer that refused to leave his home and yelled at anyone who entered the area.

Hinata had been persistent after initially meeting Kageyama at Karasuno, the two clashed like oil and water but Hinata burned brighter (both figuratively and literally, he got so worked up his hair was on fire. Hitoka felt her heart would stop at that moment) and accidentally singed part of Kageyama’s fringe and lightly burned his skin. Kageyama walked out of the gym with a sunburn over his entire face and an expression that could have corpses curling in their graves.

After Kageyama had walked out of the school, two elementals, Sawamura Daichi and Azumane Asahi built up an earth barrier around Hinata to contain the flames while Shimizu manipulated the water out of the air to drop onto the fire nymph and extinguish his hair. Hinata had apologised multiple times while Hitoka stood next to Ennoshita, a witch in the year above hers, who looked on with what looked to Hitoka as being the expression of a person who lost their soul; maybe even multiple times.

Hinata had then been told off by multiple people, Takeda sensei and coach Ukai each gave him the same message differently; although Ukai’s was slightly more drawn out considering he preferred to talk while in his smoke form rather than solid form, Hinata, being a fire sprite, understood everything and wasn’t even fazed by the smoke that curled and twisted around him and in the air – Hitoka wasn’t as lucky and felt as if her own lungs hated her.

* * *

 

From that moment onward, Hitoka seemed to follow the downward spiral of Hinata’s attempts at talking with Kageyama. The first plan Hinata came up with included jumping in front of Kageyama in the hallways, what Hinata didn’t expect was for the hallways to actually shift with the illusionment spell the first year faeries were working on.

Hinata instead jumped onto members from another school close by and all three of them ended in the infirmary with either burns (the water elemental, Kindaichi, was fine, but his friend Kunimi was not as fine) or bruises in Hinata’s case.

Hinata tried plan one another four times in different situations, each failing to actually work with Kageyama either dodging Hinata, not even being there or Hinata jumping onto another person and taking another trip to the nurse.

Plans six to nine where slightly more successful, with Hinata constantly challenging Kageyama in any way possible: Eating contest? The two tied, they’ve competed over sixteen times and Hitoka isn’t sure she’ll ever be able to look at food the same way. Running competition? Hitoka lost track over who has a point higher than the other after the fortieth time. The two tried a staring contest once, the veins in their eyes looked more visible and Shimizu was the one who had to make sure they didn’t permanently harm themselves.

Ten and eleven were interesting for Hitoka to see; Hinata completely stopped trying to jump or compete against Kageyama, something based off a comment Tsukishima made and Yamaguchi and Tanaka snickered to. Kageyama did seem more on edge throughout the week while Hinata continued this until the two clashed like swords and found themselves in a fight that had Yachi near tears, there was screaming and fire that didn’t burn but resonated an aura that could freeze hearts and shatter bones.

Hinata stopped for a month with his plans and Hitoka felt like she could breathe properly from time to time, coach Ukai still drifted between his solid and smoke form often and Hitoka needed her inhaler during practice much more often now that the Interhigh competition was about to start and he’s been coaching both the duelling singles and duo teams. Hitoka had seen Kageyama around school several times, each time he looked paler and angrier, eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip jutted out as he thought and walked past her without noticing.

Plans twelve to fifteen were something Hitoka prefers not to remember or even think about, shuddering at the memory and rubbing her shoulders before she picked at the fabric of her shirt and watched Hinata walk around in circles, each step letting loose sparks that tried to catch onto the grass Hinata was on, but he was oblivious it all. Instead Hinata continued to pace until he made an odd sound at the back of his throat, eyes lighting up to become a luminous molten orange rather than brown, he grinned and jumped away surprised when his left shoe caught fire. Hitoka made a sound of panic and ran to Hinata while she waved her hand and yelled a spell along. Her hands glowed grey followed and she felt a familiar tug at her centre before a burst of energy hit Hinata square in the forehead and angled upwards from there.

Dark clouds slowly appeared above Hinata’s running form, he squawked at the sudden change of light, Hitoka looked on and yelled a warning when the first flash of lightning from the clouds happened. She ran towards Hinata, now chanting another spell after realising her mistake.

Really, the original spellcaster was cruel to make lightning cloud and rain cloud have very similar spells, words only pronounced differently.

With the two of them were running blindly in panic, they crashed into one another with matching incoherent screaming until they were completely soaked in water from Hitoka’s spell. The two panted on the ground and Hitoka whined when she felt an elbow pressed against her ribs, she sat up dazed and blinked before remembering that Hinata was just on fire and helped pull him up and shaking his shoulders.

Hinata didn’t catch much of what Hitoka was mumbling, but tuned in to hear : “..Murder! I’ll be on trial and then my magic will be held and then Natsu-chan will hate me and then Shimizu-senpai will hate me and then I’ll be trialed guilty for manslaughter and –“

He did pull Yachi’s hands away and held onto the side her, eyes bright with mud smudged over his eyebrow and down his cheek. Hinata grinned and practically buzzed with energy.

“I’m fine, see fine as fine can be!” Hitoka stared at him questioningly. “Don’t worry Yachi, I know a person who can get you out of trial just fine, he’s the best!”

“If you mean Kozume-san I’m not sure my chances would fare well…”

Hinata didn’t hear her while he was mumbling underneath his breath to himself, already coming up with what other form of suffering Hitoka will go through.

“I have a plan Yacchan!” He stood up faster that Hitoka could process the words and tugged her after him. “C’mon, we gotta go before Bakayama ruins it again.”

Hitoka’s yelp and inward cries for the gods to save her were left unheard as she stumbled to catch up with Hinata’s speed.

* * *

 

Hitoka really should consider befriending other people. She really should.

She fell forward, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath while Hinata bounced away from her and towards the larger dorms that were to the West of Karasuno, the primary dorms for first years. Hinata walked down the hallways humming, pausing at each door to stare at the number and nameplate under each eyehole.  

“Hinata-kun… what’re we doing?”

“Hinata…?” Hitoka asked again when she didn’t get a reponse. “..kun?”

She grumbled and fiddled with the bracelet around her wrist, a thin thing with a small Christmas tree, some smaller stones that she recognised as being element stones – Sawamura and Kinnoshita helped find them – and a small crow trinket Hinata had gotten her. She looked up and ducked in time not to get hit in the face with a large levitating snow globe.

Christmas, especially in Karasuno, was practically a sacred festivity and West wing certainly showed exactly that with the charmed snowflakes falling from the ceiling and the black and white wreaths on every door along with the streamers and decorations that littered every inch of the hallway.

There was a yell from one corner followed by another until Hinata was running back towards Hitoka’s direction and waves his hand for Hitoka to follow, she swallowed down the unsettling feeling in her stomach and went after Hinata through several twists and turns and near misses with getting harmed by Christmas-y decorations as well as having the living daylights scared out of her when a pop up Santa Clause appeared by one door.

Hand clutching her chest and quick breaths is how Hinata saw her again, hands by the knob of a nearly empty decoration-wise door with a bobby pin in hand is how Hitoka found Hinata.

“What…Hinata are we breaking into Kageyama-kun’s house?” Hitoka squeaked, eyes widened when Hinata looked sheepishly away from her.

“No! No, I wouldn’t do that,” Hinata responded quickly. “Tadashi says to think of it like surprising someone by being in their house.”

“So breaking _and_ entering.”

“Uh… maybe?”

The two continued their soft bickering until Hitoka shivered and noticed a sudden drop in temperature. Hinata was in mid ramble when Hitoka raised her hand to see one of the element stones, air, shaking and glowing in its place.

“Hinata-kun, open that door.”

It was the first time Hinata had ever heard Hitoka’s voice be that steady and serious. He closed his mouth and pulled off his scarf handing it over to Hitoka who held it mindlessly, already whispering enchantments under her breath while the air stone floated and moved in the direction of Kageyama’s door.

Once the click of a lock was heard, Hinata pushed it softly and moved in behind Hitoka, his own hair becoming a light source in the darkness of the room. The curtains were pulled shut, the furniture moved, Hitoka stepped over a broken piece of glass on the ground and whispered a warning to Hinata.

There were strange noises coming from the centre of the room, Hitoka listened closely but couldn’t understand or recognise the language that was being hissed nor the symbols that dotted the walls around the apartment, she felt Hinata hold the bottom of her sweater and tapped is wrist twice _; Okay?_

Hinata’s three taps to her side was all he responded with; _be careful_.

Hitoka nodded and whispered protection spells until a thin water like substance curled over the two of them in a dome. She took in one last breath and turned the corner only to have the breath get stuck in her throat at what she saw.

Shadows.

Shadows everywhere, bleeding in from a circle drawn on the floor with salt chalk and following the flickers of the lit candles that covered four sides of the circle, at one corner was Kageyama standing, his eyes closed and head bowed as he furiously whispered words that, despite his screwed up expression, came out smooth and certain.

The shadows changed shape and Hinata stiffened behind Hitoka when claws and slitted eyes formed from the patterns on the wall, Hitoka squeezed Hinata’s wrist in a silent plea for him not to make a sound. As they looked on, a small shape was forming in the circle Kageyama drew, it crackled like lightning with vivid shades of orange and brown and the tell-tale sound of thunder outside came soon after.  

Hitoka stared on in horror, a sinking feeling in her chest shifting immediately to fear and panic when she realised that Kageyama was summoning a soul, she knew enough from other necromancers that visited the school that the summoned could be killed in the process and nearly screamed a warning when the shadows shot out and rammed into Hitoka’s shoulder, she grunted at the impact, pain blooming at where the shadow hit her

Hinata howled behind her when the shadows pushed the two of them forward and bent down at the knees ready to attack it, Hitoka gasped when she noticed the blood dripping from Kageyama’s nose and felt her heart nearly stop when the figure began to take shape in the form of a person, smaller than Kageyama and maybe even Hinata but had the presence of a mountain even while moving through limbo.

Warnings flashed in her head, the rumours she heard of a necromancer at Nekoma who died when practicing a summoning, even with Nekomata-sensei with them.

Hitoka moved without realising it once the figure began to look recognisable as a human being. _No, a human spirit, Hitoka, think, think!_

She began rapidly calling upon words she’d practiced, feeling energy pull from her core and her arms warming up as she directed it towards the circle, the bracelet around her wrist heated up, the air stone, now along with the water and fire stone illuminated with Hitoka’s power.

When she neared the end of her spell she merged a spell Shimizu taught her that warded off evil or vindictive beings and watched as a barrier, nearly solid, form over the circle just as Kageyama finished his own chanting only to collapse onto the ground, breathing hardly.

Hitoka shouted and Hinata growled beside her, shooting sparks at the shadow that dodged him effortlessly. Hitoka shifted and slashed a symbol into the air with her fingers before aiming it at the direction of the shadow and releasing it, the symbol expanded like a looming figure and trapped the screeching shadow in place.

Hitoka panted for another reason this time, the inside of her head ached as she refused to let the barrier fall short.  Her throat was dry and her vision blurred around the edges, stumbling further into the room to press her hands against the cool surface she created to focus her energy better.

Sounds echoed behind her, everything seemed distant and Hitoka felt like she was underwater; movements slowed by sluggish limbs fighting against an invisible force and hearing muffled. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath when something pushed against her palms.

She opened her eyes slowly, one eye completely enveloped in violet light while the other helped her see things with an unfocused view until she caught sight of brown hair, with a small piece dyed blonde, framing the face of the person on the other side of her barrier.  The face of a person who died years ago at Karasuno and was thought to be a legend after warped stories of his death and his glory at saving Karasuno.

The legendary Guardian Deity of Karasuno stared back at her and she stifled a shriek at his expression.

He looked ready to attack, maul and then laugh at the discarded pieces of a possible Yachi Hitoka, and she had no interest in being killed

“Hinata I need you to burn off the mark closest to me,” she ordered, Hinata crouched by her, hand ablaze with a flame until he was yanked back by Kageyama.

“No you dumbass, don’t do that!”

“Why not? It’s gonna hurt Yachi!”

“No he won’t, he’s behind two barriers you idiot!”

“I’m not an idiot, you’re the idiot, Bakayama!”

“Both of you,” Hitoka’s headache returned and her eye spiked with pain every time she blinked. “Can you just _please_ _stop_ and tell me what’s going on?”

Hinata’s expression fell and he rushed to Hitoka side, arms close to being wrapped around her frame in case she falls. He knew this spell and the violet of Hitoka’s left eye, it was a spell she practiced with Hinata for weeks before an assessment she had in her own class, and from all those practice sessions Hinata knew that Hitoka could faint.

Just hopefully with less blood. Hinata didn’t like seeing Hitoka’s blood.

“Don’t… you can let your barrier down, Yachi-san.”

Hitoka swirled to glare at Kageyama, pain strong enough to destroy her anxiety for the moment.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on,” her voice cracked and she winced, feeling something trickle own the side of her face. “Not until I know you’re both going to be safe.”

Kageyama opened and closed his mouth like a fish, unsure how to respond.

“He won’t –“

“I’m not going to hurt a kid like you, okay?” It was the first time Nishinoya Yuu spoke. “So could you put down the barrier –“

He stopped at the look Hitoka gave him.

“Or at least lay down, I’m not sure you’re gonna like passin’ out from this,” Nishinoya said, hands down by his side. “You’re a fledgling witch, right? You won’t be able to sustain a spell that strong without it damaging your physical form, especially one surrounding me.”

Hitoka sucked in a shuddering breath and shook her head.

“I can and I will.”

Nishinoya had a glint in his eyes that was unfamiliar to Hitoka but she stood her ground despite feeling like her arms are covered in cement, weighing them down.

“Yachi-san…” Kageyama mumbled, this time closer to Hitoka, sitting on the ground by her. “I summoned Nishinoya-senpai to ask for his help.”

“Help? What with? Yamagata-senpai could help you with anything, Kageyama-kun!”

Kageyama shook his head. “Not for what I need, he can’t.”

Hitoka was shaking and Hinata made a noise of concern on her other side.  She glanced at his expression and bit his lower lip.

“Are you sure he won’t hurt us?”

Kageyama spluttered for a moment before nodding furiously. “He won’t, a soul can’t hurt a necromancer unless it’s part of the agreement drawn in the diagram.”

Hitoka nodded, eyes prickling and she breathed in deeply before mumbling the counters pell until the barrier she made disappeared, weak from the exertion of so much energy she collapsed, Hinata reacted quick enough to catch her and lower her to the ground while assessing to see if she was hurt elsewhere.

Hitoka’s shoulders still hurt, so did her ribs and eyes, she felt exhausted beyond belief and was ready to fall asleep right there, she didn’t because the thought of Hinata and Kageyama alone with a spirit scared her.

“Kageyama,” Hinata broke the silence that fell on them, arms tightening around Hitoka. “Why did you need his help.”

“ _’His’_? I’ve got a name ya’know, Nishinoya Yuu, the –“

“Guardian Deity of Karasuno,” Kageyama, Hitoka and Hinata continue on for him, Nishinoya looked at them surprised and blinked several times before shaking his head and crouching.

“You, witchy, who are you?”

* * *

 

After introductions were made and Hinata, Kageyama and Nishinoya tried to fix Kageyama’s apartment while Hitoka sat on the couch, legs propped up on the edge and a wet folded towel on her forehead, healing salve was smudged over her eyes and hands then covered with spare leaf paper from her previous lesson that day.

Hinata and Nishinoya were talking excitedly about many things, including the adventures he had when he was alive, Kageyama was dragged into the conversation once or twice before he went to open a window after Hinata complained that it was stuffy, he paused by Hitoka and bowed deeply to her.

Hitoka was the one spluttering now, hands waving at Kageyama and her complaints that he didn’t need to do such a thing.

“I’m sorry I put every in danger, Yachi-san, I’m sorry you got hurt.”

“K-Kageyama-kun! It’s fine; it’s fine really you don’t need to b-bow.”

Kageyama shook his head and said something incoherent.

“I didn’t – wait what?”

“I called Nishinoya-senpai to help me with Christmas,” Kageyama rushed out faster than Hinata could and Hitoka took a minute to process what he just said.

“ _What_?”

Kageyama faltered and rubbed the back of his neck while chewing on his lip, he knew that Hinata and Nishinoya stopped working and were watching him and Hitoka curiously. Hinata did walk over to stand behind the couch Hitoka was and Nishinoya went to stand next to Kageyama, hands on his hips and head cocked to the side.

“I – never celebrated Christmas the way you do,” he started, glaring at a hole in the wall behind Hinata’s head. “Necromancers do death Christmases not… living Christmases?”

“So you wanted me to help Karasuno X-Mas the hell out of this place?” Nishinoya urged, tongue poking out from his lips that curled into a smile when Kageyama nodded. “Why didn’t ya just tell me that in the first place!”

Now it was Kageyama’s turn to splutter in surprise.

“C’mon, Shouyou I need you to bring in candles, sweaters and some of those weird fancy painted ornament balls from the Tanakas’ store next to the common grounds, witchy girl, I’m askin’ a lot from ya right now but if you could make some of those jingle things appear and fairy lights everywhere, that would be great.”

Nishinoya finally turned to Kageyama.

“And you, I need you to bring in a tree.”

Kageyama was definitely in for a surprise, and for the first time in a long while, he didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> its unedited and i think i repeated a few words like 10088 times and english is hard why
> 
> scream at me at shouyouohno.tumblr.com :D


End file.
